Homework and Hormones
by Hannio
Summary: Homeworks piling up, hormones flying out of control, confusion all around. Yep you guessed it, it's the Marauder's fourth years - possible couples - SBRL , JPLE - Well duh what else did you expect? Only the year has changed! CHAPTER FOUR IS UP
1. Just what is wrong with Remus then?

Hormones and Homework

By Hannio

Chapter One

Just what is Remus's problem anyway?

DISCLAIMER - **Erm nope not really, if you don't know who the characters are then you're really on the wrong page. A few mentioned belong to me. Rome and Kerry Lupin being two.... Yes I know the name Rome isn't original, deal with it. Spencer and Marigold Hill are mine and so is Lucy Jordan and Connie Mills but chill people they are literally barely mentioned at all.**

AUTHOR NOTE - **What back again with another story? Shouldn't you be updating the countless of other unfinished chapter stories you have going? Perhaps but I want to do this one so there.**

**            It's not just centered on Remus but on all of them, Remmie problem is just one of the themes there's plenty of others as well that will come in later. About 75% chance of it being a Sirius/Remus fic I just don't know. Let me know, I am swayed by people's opinion.**

**            I'll update soon most likely, then again perhaps not. Hope you enjoy my first Marauder fic.**

            "Do you think Remus is acting strange recently James or is it just me?" Sirius Black suddenly questioned, his voice appearing loud in the otherwise silent library. He placed his quill on his page and looked expectantly at his best friend waiting for some kind of response

            "Is he now?" James Potter nodded, his tone making it clear he had no idea exactly what he was agreeing to. He ran a slim hand through his black hair regardless of the fact it made it look messier than usual. His hazel eyes behind his glasses were pinned on a slim looking red head who looked about their age on the table next to them, her head buried in the book she was reading. Sirius gave him a long look before shrugging and placing his point in further.

            "Yeah ever since he returned from the last... well you know what. He's been really withdrawn and quiet as if he doesn't want to be talking to us or even seen with us" a quick frown on his face and a slight tinge was all that gave away the fact that Sirius was worried. James finally turned to him and laughed while shaking his head.

            "Siri mate, Remmie is always quiet, he's never been loud like you and me. How do you think he manages to get out of so much trouble, because they never expect it off him, he comes up with half the things we do and yet doesn't get any of the rap" James shook his head and sighed at the unfairness of it all. Sirius smiled in return even though his navy blue eyes remained serious looking.

            "That's many because he can look extremely innocent and puzzled at the same time so the teachers think he had no idea we were doing it" Sirius clarified for James then he carried on "There's something up I just know it. He's quiet even by his own standard, I meant it when I said he's barely talking. If you weren't so wrapped up in Evans all the time then perhaps you'd see it" James shot him a nasty look but remained silent "Today I took the piss out of Danielle Miller and he did nothing. He didn't laugh, he didn't tell me off, he didn't even frown he did nothing" James frowned slightly

            "You took the piss out of who?" he asked

            "You probably wouldn't know her, she's a Hufflepuff, a real quiet girl" A look of disinterest covered James's features. It wasn't that he had anything against that house it was just that his quick mind found them slow and well boring.

            "Maybe Remmie is just loosening up slightly. He's always being careful because of what he is maybe he's more comfortable with it now. Thank god the way our bookworm was going he was going to be a prefect or I'm not a Potter, this way he'll at least have a chance of escaping that fate." Both shuddered automatically making a face. In their minds there was nothing worse then being made a prefect.

            "Yeah imagine it we'd be forced to prank one of our own and you just know prefect or not Remmie would find a way of getting us back worse then we got him.  If you became Prefect then I've loads of pranks planned but Remus" he looked thoughtful "Pranking Remmie, that's something going on the top of my thing to do list aloneside pranking Dumbledore it's an essential" the manic light that came to his eyes made James laugh outloud causing a few glances to be thrown at him. Sirius looked at him and quirked an eyebrow

            "Sirius mate how may times have we been over this? There is no chance in this green Earth of you pranking Dumbledore. There's more chance of Peter becoming head boy and captain of the Quidditch team then that"

            "Oh really" Sirius replied

            "Yes really. If you do then I'd go up and kiss Evans in front of everyone and then perform a strip dance that's how sure I am that it's a dream for you" Sirius grinned

            "Well Jim boy that sounds like the terms of a bet if I've ever heard of one" James grinned back

            "I feel it maybe as well" he conceded

            "Fine if I manage to prank Dumbledore, you do just that"

            "And if you fail?" James questioned

            "Then I'll do exactly that; kiss Evans and strip" James looked unconvinced by the Evans term then shrugged and stuck out his hand speaking as he did

            "Fine you lose and you do that" Sirius took his hand and shook it firmly holding on slightly tight, a silent test of strength occured before they let go and moved their fingers gingerly trying to regain some feeling in them. Sirius finally looked up from examining them and spoke reverting to the former topic

            "But what about Remmie and he's unusual wierdness?" James sighed again, once Sirius made up his mind that something was wrong with one of his friends then he never shut up about it until he was either proven right or wrong.

            "You're probably seeing things that aren't there or blowing them up into something major when it isn't unusual" he said in a tired voice "However to shut you up and once again prove that I am always right and you are always wrong we'll go to the common room now and see ok?" he questioned, Sirius smiled and stood to his feet ignoring the gazes directed at him. He was well used to it and he knew why. He was well aware of the fact he was handsome with short well kept black hair, navy blue eyes, sun tanned skin and a figure girls loved. The looks just went over him like anything. James stood up, grabbing his quill and running a hand once more through his head with a sideward glance at the redhead again. when he realised that she wasn't looking his shoulders slumped slightly and the two left the library treading the familiar route to their common room. Soon they found themselves looking at a protrait of an oldish looking woman dressed in pink silk which emphasised her plumpness more than any other dress could have.

            "Password gentleman?" she questioned in a low well cultured sounding voice that you'd expect from a lady of the 18th century.

            "Pheonix tears" James replied with a grin and a wink at her, she nodded a slight twinkle coming to her eyes as a blush filled the cheeks and the picture swung open revealing a large oak door. As they opened the door and stepped into the room beyond, they were met with the familiar sensation of warmth, not just from the fire that was blazing merrily in the stone grate regularly topped off with partchment from groaning students when they realised they'd done their work wrong. But also from the bright colours of red and gold that the room was decorated in, even in the bleakest day when it was pouring with rain outside the room always made it seem less important.

            Littered round the room were various other Gryffindor student all occupied in some shape and form, a quick look revealed them mainly to be first and second years. 

            Sitting in an oversized chair with several large cushions however was the person they were looking for. A certain Remus Lupin. He looked comfortable with both his long legs thrown casually over the arm of the chair while his back and head rested on the otherside. His back was away from the fire allowing them to see him clearly. In his arms was a large old looking book most probably from the library. The title suggested it was French. Even though Remus was English himself his father was French as was his father's family meaning from an early age he was taught to talk, read and write in French as well as he did in English.

            Sitting by his chair with his back against the bottom half was a plump boy of average height. Thick blond head covered his head and blue eyes were focused on the paper. A frown was covering his rather babyish face and he was clutching his quill in one hand and biting frantically at his fingernails on the other. As they both walked up to the area the boy on the floor looked up a relieved expression coming to his face as he called out to them

            "James, Sirius, I'm glad your here finally" his eyes followed them as James sank into the last available chair and grinned at Sirius who proceeded to pull a face "I really need your help on this stupid Herbology work. I just can't figure out the uses of these plants for the life and me and none of the books are helping" 

            "Why do you need us?" Sirius asked lazily, dropping into the chair opposites Remus's that had just been vacated by a scared first year. The marauders reputation proceeded them. He mirrored Remus's position as he continued to look at the other boy "You've got a brain yourself and if yours isn't capable then Remus's definately is. Herbology is one of his best subject why didn't you ask him?" he demanded

            "I did" came the instant answer, it was higher pitched then normal which was usual when Peter got upset over something. It was rare since he was a placid boy as a rule but once he decided he had a grievance against someone he never let it go, he continued now "First he just ignored me and when he finally did speak it was to tell me to get lost and stop interrupting his reading." Peter shot Remus a disgruntled look but for all the affect it had on the other boy he may as well have done nothing. James and Sirius shared a quick look with each other, Sirius blatantly being a "Told you so" look while James looked slightly worried. 

            It was a normal occurrence that Peter needed help. It wasn't that he wasn't a bright boy, he was but he preferred to work slowly and when he did, he got behind and needed help. The other three were fast learners. Even though James and Sirius sympathised with this on a certain level they couldn't bear the thought of tutoring him to keep up, instead that job fell to Remus who seemed to enjoy it most of the time, it was a lucky thing he possessed enough patience for the four of them because it was often used up on Peter. For him to refuse his help just because he was reading wasn't normal. 

            While James turned to Peter and began to help him, Sirius turned a thoughtful gaze onto the silent boy who hadn't even acknowleged them being there. There was no doubt that Remus was an attractive boy, not as good as Sirius but on par with James. Tall and slim with muscles that were concealed by baggy robes he looked good. His hair was blond and short with a kinda shaggy appeal to it, Large amber eyes that always looked tired were surrounded by dark lashes looked out on the words from a thinnish clever looking face. He looked completely normal except the tiredness which was to be expected since he was a werewolf.

            "Stop staring at me Sirius" Sirius jumped slightly at the sound of Remus's voice, his eyes never ceasing to scan the words on the page. 

            "I wasn't" Sirius replied with a hint of surprise in his voice.

            "You were" Remus replied in a sure sounding voice. Sirius's mouth turned slightly in the corner

            "You haven't looked up since me and James entered the room so how could you tell if I was looking or not?" He pointed out, a tone of triumph in his voice "To do that you'd have to be looking and you weren't" he resisted poking his tongue out and going nur nur nur with difficulty. A small silence followed then the blond boy spoke again

            "I could feel you looking at me, that's how I know" Sirius's eyes gleamed

            "Ahhh" he stated "But should a feeling be trusted?" the humour that was there at the beginning reappeared in his voice. Finally Remus looked up from his book and turned his amber eyes onto Sirius, one blond eyebrow rising to meet the fringe of his hair

            "Feelings and emotions are good for people" he replied calmly "That's what seperates humans and makes us all different. They form our personalities" he replied shrugging his shoulders

            "Is it though" Sirius countered leaning slightly forward "Isn't that logic that makes us who we are. Without that we would never have survived, logic helps us make the right decision and through those decisions we grow not just as a person but as a race as well, it's how we evolve and all" Sirius sat back and smiled waiting for Remus to counter him. James looked up from the textbook and looked between them before rolling his eyes, these debates between Remus and Sirius were a common occurrence and most nights when a prank wasn't in the works the two of them would be debating. Sirius always took the opposite side to Remus even if he agreed just for the challenge and Remus always accepted no matter what. It could go on for hours and normally did without fail.

            "I can't be bothered to argue with you now Sirius, if you think that logic is what makes a person a person then fine that's what it is. I'm not arguing with you over something so pointless" Sirius's and James's mouths fell open in shock and they stared at Remus with wide amazed eyes even as Remus swung his legs round barely missing Peter's head and placed them on the floor before pushing himself to his feet, the book tucked in his arm. He cast a dismissive look around and spoke "I'm going to the library, it's boring in here" with that he turned and left the room without even bothering to place his robe over his grey jumper and trousers. Once they were sure he was out the room and they had recovered slightly James threw himself into the chair Remus had just left, ignoring the fact that Peter was about to get into it and spoke

            "Ok I completely agree with you Sirius there is definately something wrong with our Remmie" he stopped and pulled a face causing Sirius to frown in confusion at him

            "What are you doing?" he demanded, James shook his head

            "Nothing major" he admitted "Just never thought I'd find myself saying that I agreed with you that's all" Sirius growled and threw the first thing handy he found at James's head.

            "Ta mate, I needed another one of these" James remarked as he casually caught the blood red cushion and positioned it behind his back, when he was comfortable he continued "We need to figure out what It is" Sirius nodded looking outraged

            "I mean what was with that last comment. I know the common room isn't the most fun place" he looked around him to see several groups in some kind of discussion, some playing Wizard chess and a game of exploding snap starting "But damnit I'm in the room, how can a room be boring once I've entered, It's not possible I tell you, it's just not" he huffed, a pout coming to his lips as he crossed his arms and placed a foot on the table that was seperating his chair with James's. James ignored his comment and continued

            "And refusing Pete help. It's not his fault. If he had refused to help anyone else then yeah perhaps but Pete, he's one of us. We all swore to help each other no matter how small it may be"

            "Perhaps there's something wrong at home? Has he had any letters recently that we know of?" Peter remarked, marking the page in the text book and throwing it on the table as he settled himself in the chair that James had vacated.

            "I don't think so" James replied slowly, a thoughtful frown on his face "You know his older brother Rome is in this house right"

            "Yeah" Peter remarked "Just slightly after all he's only the Quidditch captain and keeper after all" James smirked slightly at the tone of Peter's voice and continued

            "Well we had a practice today and he seemed fine the only thing he was upset about was Connie Mills dropping the Quaffle during it, he seemed as normal as usual,  joking round with the older members of the team and all" James bit his lip "And his younger sister what's her face. Kerry or Carrie or something. The one in Ravenclaw, I saw her today and she seemed as happy as anything so I guess family trouble is ruled out" Sirius nodded

            "And school work can be ruled out as well I think" he commented "It was only yesterday afternoon McGonagall praised his work and he was well chuffed though he hid it. He's even doing ok in potions because I saw his last essay" a silence followed.

            "And there's no chance of it being the other problem he has because ever since we found out he tells us everything. Says it helps him so that's a no" James added to Sirius's comment.

            "What about Girl trouble?" Peter remarked finally "It's a common problem with us isn't it, perhaps this is how it affects Remmie"

            "Could be" James replied as Sirius looked at the fire with a frown "The last girl he dated was that Ravenclaw in the year above wasn't it. What's her name again" he clicked his fingers as he searched for it

            "Lucy Jordan" Peter said filling in for him, it was a well known fact that James was terrible with remembering names

            "That's the one, cheers Pete" he nodded at the boy and continued "Is there anyone else he's shown an interest in cause I haven't seen it" Sirius spoke

            "There's that pretty Hufflepuff girl with the dark hair. Marigold Hill. You know her brother James, he's Spencer Hill the chaser on the Quidditch team. At the last game the two of them were talking because they were standing near to each other and afterwards he was grinning like anything and calling her Mari" a funny expression covered his face as he spoke but the other two didn't notice it

            "The only other thing I can think of except that would be if he was homesick. Didn't he say recently that his Aunt had a child maybe that's it?" Sirius made a face

            "Remmie being homesick to see a cousin?" he said in disbelief "The boy loves Hogswarts as much as we do, I think we can rule it out"

            "Leaving the Marigold problem then" Peter remarked, James bit the inside of his mouth

            "The last thing we want to do is get him pissed off" he remarked "Remember what happened last time" the other two looked rueful suddenly, they definately remembered the last time they dealt with an annoyed Remus, all of them had bruises for weeks from the beating they recieved. "We'll find out if they like each other the subtle way" the other two nodded even as Sirius looked sulky

            "Don't see why we care so much then" he mumbled, "maybe if it a girl we should leave him alone about it" James glanced at him

            "You're the one who mentioned it, badgered me about, made me see all was not right and now you're saying we shouldn't do anything. If you didn't then you shouldn't of mentioned it to me" he stated firmly "Do you want Remmie back or not?" Sirius sighed

            "Yes"

            "Good. Pete you've friends in Hufflepuff don't you?" Peter nodded

            "I do" James nodded

            "Right see what you can find out about Miss Hill for us, see if she's good enough for a Marauder and see if she's hinted about who she's liked. I'll casually tackle Spence and I've a mate on the Ravenclaw squad who's mates with Hufflepuffs as well so I'll tackle them Sirius" he remarked turning to the boy.

            "I know I know" Sirius remarked with a lazy wave of his hand "You want me to see if any of my mates know anything" James shook his head

            "No me and Pete have that sorted you have the important job of cracking Remmie, he confides in you the most, if he tells anyone you'll be the one mate, I don't care if you use all your charm or you beat it out of him just find out ok" Sirius rolled his eyes, once James decided on it he went for it full speed. It felt like a rescue mission instead of a simple question

            "Yes Captain" he remarked saluting him at the same time. Jame grinned

            "Now that that's all sorted how about a game of chess?"

**End of Chapter! Longer then usual for me. As I said Remmie isn't the only one who's suffering the others will be seen later. If you're curious they're 13 so have just entered the teenage years.**

**If you want to show your thoughts and appreciation then the button below is for you, if you want to flame then the button above is the one for you. The one stated Back. Flames bore me so if you get no response whats the point? **

**This will probably be updated soon so take a look regular if you want. Cheers**

**Hannio xxxx**


	2. checkmate in Potions

Hormones and Homework

By Hannio

Chapter Two

Checkmate in potions

DISCLAIMER - 

**Nope, not mine except..... Professor Lawrence (Cheers) and Joseph Matthews and wait for it...... Mark Waterman. Who are they? Read on and see peeps.**

AUTHOR NOTE - 

**Chapter 2 already up. See when I'm in the mood I can be good! In this one we are introduced to Sirius's problem. Well in a certain way. Remember I'm open to suggestion so let me know what you want and I'll let you know if I agree and if I do then it will be included. Enjoy and thanks to all who reviewed.**

            Even though the plan had seemed good in the common room, actually carrying it out in a manner that wouldn't arouse any suspicion was a lot harder then they had first thought. Remus had remained quiet and any attempt Sirius had to even talk to the other boy was spurned, Remus politely finishing the conversation before it started by answering so shortly there was nothing for Sirius to work on and so he had been forced to give up. The last Qudditch practices had been in the pouring rain and by the time they were finished James was too tired and too annoyed to bother questioning Spencer about anything. He hadn't been able to talk to his friend from Ravenclaw; Joseph Matthews, either. This was due to the fact that the teachers had begun to pile on a great deal of homework, leaving them with little time to do anything except the work. It had only been Peter so far who had managed to set any ball in motion and that was simply to ask Mark Waterman from Hufflepuff who he had worked with in lessons on occasion, which year Mari Hill was in, the answer had come back encouraging being it the same year as them.

            It was Thursday when Sirius finally got anything social out of Remus. The blond boy had woken in a good mood and was back to his usual chatty, sarcastic self, making his usual comments about the Slytherins and particularly Severus Snape in a way that had them all cracking up into their breakfast. They weren't sure what happened last night though when Remus had disappeared mysteriously somewhere for 2 hours, but if it gave them their old Remus back then they weren't complaining. Seeing this fact, Sirius had decided that, that afternoon was as good as any and he might as well give it a go.

            They had Double potions in the afternoon followed by transfiguration, so potions seemed the ideal chance. Professor Lawrence who took the subject was a good teacher and head of Ravenclaw, she normally let them chat quietly with their partners as long as they paid attention to what they were doing. His mind made up he quickly sought out James.

            "Jim boy" he called out when he saw him walking across the courtyard, James stopped and turned round to look at him, Remus and Peter were with him

            "Yeah what is it?" he asked, Sirius ran a hand through his hair

            "Can I talk quickly to you in private? It's important" James's eyes quickly scanned his face and he shrugged

            "Don't see why not, it's not as if I'm in any rush to get to Lawrence's lesson, after all." He inclined his head towards the other two "and we'll meet you in there" Peter shrugged

            "Yeah alright then, we'll get the usual two tables together and when you come in I'll move next to Remmie right?" he asked, Sirius shook his head

            "No point, you'll work with either me or James today, Remus can get the other one, it probably be easier and Lawrence is less likely to notice if we're late that way" Peter shrugged

            "Ok, well, whatever suits you," he said shrugging "It doesn't bother me." Remus shot them a curious look then spoke,

            "Come on then Pete, we'll leave the two of them to their talk" he smiled at the smaller boy who nodded and the two of them turned and walked off, deep in conversation if the fleeting of Remus's hands were anything to go by, the boy had a rather irritating habit of moving them around when he was talking. Once they were gone, James turned to him with a frown.

            "So what's so important then?" he questioned, Sirius shrugged

            "Can you work with Pete today?" he asked, one black eyebrow rose on James's face at the request

            "Pete?" he repeated before his face fell slightly "You are joking aren't you?" Sirius shook his head

            "What's the problem?" he asked, "Pete's the best potion maker out of us, he gets easy grades all the time, It's Remmie who sucks." James shrugged,

            "I guess," he muttered then looked at him expectantly, "Why do you want to work with Remmie so much?" he retorted. Sirius sighed and made an impatient movement with his hand

            "Remmie's in a good mood today, perfect for me to try and worm his problem out of him, you were the one who told me to do it, so this is as good an opportunity as I'm gonna get really." James nodded, his eyes lighting up slightly,

            "Good thinking, alright I'll work with Pete this one time and you attack Remmie alright?" a wry grin covered Sirius face.

            "I'm not going to attack the boy and beat him for answers!" he remarked dryly "But puppy dog eyes had never failed yet so fingers crossed he'll crack soon enough" James nodded and glanced at his watch.

            "C'mon, we better go, the lesson's about to start." Sirius nodded and they ran for it, making it through the door just before it was closed. James winked at Sirius as he plopped himself next to Peter with a cheerful, "Looks like just you and me today Pete." Sirius sat in the chair next to Remus and grinned brightly as he saw the surprised look on the other boy's face melt into an answering grin before he turned his attention to the front of the room. Professor Lawrence swept into the room and after keen blue eyes skirted the Gryffindors and Slytherins for a moment whilst everyone settled down, began the class. 

            After about 15 minutes into the lesson Sirius decided to risk a glance at Remus to see him staring at the board with his usual look of concentration, amber eyes narrowed slightly as he absently bit his quill. Sirius sighed, as interesting as he found potions and as good as Professor Lawrence was at her subject he just couldn't concentrate for the life of him. He was actually feeling nervous.

            How exactly was he meant to phrase this? They had never discussed that before was he meant to just come out with it? A casual "_So Remmie, got a thing for Marigold Hill do you?"_ Remus would probably give him a cold look and act as if he'd never spoken, his love life was one of the only things he kept totally to himself, normally not even enlightening them, his best friends, to his fancies. They had found out from Lily Evans the last time that he even had a girlfriend. James had told him to be subtle with his questioning and not to raise Remus's suspicion unfortunately being careful with words was not his speciality by a long shot.

            He jumped as he felt an elbow suddenly dig his ribs and he looked up in surprised to see Remus on his feet with a cauldron already set up on the table, grinning down at him, even his eyes seemed to be laughing at him. Remus leaned down slightly more and pulled Sirius's elbow off his work and looked at it before standing straight again and commenting brightly,

            "Yep fantastic notes there, Siri', they are really going to help you big time coming up to revising for our exams." Sirius blinked in surprise as Remus pulled a jar of newt eyes out of his potion bag and measuring out spoonfuls before he glanced down at his work. The page was blank except for the title and some casual doodles in the margin. He rolled his eyes as he came to his feet and pushed the sleeves of his jumper up to his elbows.

            "Oh well" he replied shrugging his shoulders as his eyes landed upon Remus's full explanation of the potion in his own book. "That what's your notes are for. We use them now and then I copy them later and stop right there Remus Lupin!" he warned as Remus went to tip something in. Remus looked at him in surprise as Sirius prised the bottom from his hand and looked at it before shaking his head "Wrong ingredient Superstar" he commented, "This would have made it explode. Try..." he reached into his own and pulled out the correct bottle "Three of these" Remus flushed slightly even as he took the bottle and spoke.

            "Cheers." he muttered, absently "Anyhow I think you're faced with a small problem with these notes." Sirius raised an eyebrow in response, an amused smirk making an attempt to shine through. "What makes you so sure I'd actually be willing to lend them to you at all?" Sirius grinned up at him from bending over a large bowl of jellied crickets.

            "Ah, you'll lend them to me anyway, after all, we all know how fantastic you are at making notes and all and you wouldn't want your dearest, bestest friend in the whole world to fail and be left behind would you" Remus snorted and looked at him incredulously.

            "You?" he repeated, "Fail the year? Not bloody likely." he added a splash of a potion before placing the stopper firmly back on. Seeing that his reasoning wasn't working, Sirius decided to draw out the big guns; he used his ultimate weapon on him. 

His puppy dog eyes. 

Remus glanced at him and groaned, melting instantly at the powerful weapon of mass destruction.

            "Fine you can borrow them tonight, but _only_ tonight, now put that look away before a girl gets sight of them, falls in love and causes an explosion that would wipe us all out." Sirius chuckled as his face reverted to its normal cheeky expression ego now in full bloom.

            "Wouldn't be surprising, y'know. Women are always throwing themselves at me." Remus nodded,

            "I know, they normally trample me and the other two just to get at you." Sirius nodded, his eyes twinkling and a big grin planted on his face.

            "So true" he cast him a quick look, then continuing chopping up some of the ingredients, he spoke in a causal tone to him though his eyes remained cautious. "It looks like you feel a lot better now. That's good" Remus looked up in surprise at him

            "Huh? What are you talking about? I'm fine" his voice took on a note of confusion. Sirius continued to look at the plant

            "You seemed quiet the other day" he replied, throwing the chopped up plant in and giving it a quick stir before looking at the younger boy "I thought you may have been ill or something. You really weren't yourself" Remus adverted his eyes and stared at the page of notes instead, a crimson tint coming to his cheeks that Sirius noted.

            "Yeah I had a bit of a headache and I was tired so that's probably why, I can never think straight when I'm tired." Remus replied after a moments hesitation.

            "Really. A headache?" Sirius remarked calmly "Reading that big heavy book must have been killing you then especially since it was in French, I'm surprised you went off to the library to finish reading it since you were so tired. You should have gone straight to bed." Remus's hand slipped and one of his careful strips was ruined. He laughed, uneasily, a nervous sound that reflected in his voice that seemed to shake ever so slightly. If Sirius hadn't of been listening to it then he may have missed it

            "Oh you mean that day" Remus commented, his tone still guarded. "I thought you meant yesterday. No I was just busy with something then, that's all, so I wanted to get it done" Sirius threw in the last ingredient on his side and stirred it with more force then was needed.

            "You're lying" he remarked calmly and quietly. Remus slammed the knife on the table and turned to him, an angry glint in his eyes. If there was one thing he couldn't stand then it was being called a liar.

            "What?" he said a dangerous tone edging his voice.

            "I believe I called you a liar" Sirius replied back evenly. His voice turned soft, "Remmie we've been friends for 2 years now, ever since the first term. If you think that I can't tell that something is troubling you after all that time then you are less intelligent then I thought you were" Remus remained silent but the fact he hadn't turned away or hit him yet made Sirius continue putting his most persuasive voice on. "Tell me what's wrong Remmie. I want to help you" a small smile covered Remus's lips as he spoke.

            "Tell you what Siri I will tell you what's wrong with me" he said with a bitter cheerfulness causing Sirius to frown slightly. It definitely shouldn't have been that easy, and he didn't like the cruel mocking stare that seemed to eat at his resolve. "I will, if you explain to me what's troubling you so much." It was Sirius turned to look startled.

            "Me?" he repeated "Remmie there's nothing wrong with me, I'm better then usual if anything" Remus shook his head the smile remaining

            "Now who's being the liar" he accused softly taking over the stirring "There's something wrong with you and has been going on ever since you came back from Christmas. You've been moodier and more miserable then I've ever seen you. Even if the others haven't noticed yet, I have. So you have a choice," he paused as Sirius continued to look at him dumbfounded, "You can either tell me exactly what's wrong and in return I'll tell you the secret I've been keeping, or we both remain knowing nothing. Each keeping our own little secrets safe" Sirius shook his head.

            "I taught you too well." he muttered with a sad frown. He hadn't realised that Remus had been keeping such a close watch over him, close enough that he was able to see what Sirius was trying so desperately to conceal. He sighed, then again that was the kind of person Remus was. Sirius would be damned though if he was going to spill his life's problems to anyone. They were his to deal with and he'd deal with them alone.

            He cast a look at the other boy who was looking around the room at the other people to see how they were going with their potions. There was something though that caused people to want to confide in Remus, probably the kind look in his eyes. Sirius had seen people from James, to his sister to a Slytherin tell their secrets to the blond boy. Sirius knew why too. If there was anything Remus was good at then it was keeping a secret. He doubted that even torture could get something out of him if he didn't want it to.

            "Fine" he finally remarked coolly "Keep your secret and have it your way." He was more ruffled then he liked to think. Remus turned his attention to him

            "I will and it will eat you up inside. You'll be desperate to know soon enough and you'll get the same answer, you tell me yours and I'll tell you mine" he grinned brightly at Sirius who was left glaring at him. His curiosity rising, the more he thought about it. He growled stubbornly, now in a foul mood and began throwing the ingredients roughly away, leaving a serene and satisfied looking Remus to stir the black potions and laden some up into a flask to be marked. Sirius glared at him, now even more aggravated by the seemingly smug demeanour whilst he wrote out their names on sticky labels and went to the front to hand it in. It wasn't going to be him who broke first if it killed him. That he was sure of and even if it took years, Remus would tell him first he'd stake his life on it.

**There you all go, slightly shorter than the last chapter but a potion lesson only goes on for all long.**

**            A review is good and a review makes me work faster so if you want the next chapter to come out fast then you know what to do. Form an orderly queue the nice people wanting to review in a positive or helpful manner then the button below if the one for you. Flamer head to the top and you'll find your button all ready to use. (Hint; it says back on it.)**

**            Thanks people!**

**            Hannio xxxx**


	3. Prongs The chaser

Homework and Hormones

By Hannio

Chapter Three

Prongs the chaser

DISCLAIMER – **Err James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Lily belong not to me, I believe we all know who they do belong to. However this chapter has a few belonging to me – Rome Lupin, Sarah Andrews, Jonathan Wood, Connie Mills and Robert Hammond belong to me, there the Gryffindor Qudditch team people (Waves banner)**

AUTHOR NOTE – **Here's my third chapter, this one focuses on James, a.k.a Prongs as the chapter title suggest. You'll see a lot of my characters simply because they are 7 people in a team, not just James.**

**            Hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think at the end ok!**

            "Potter do you have your eyes closed or something? How could you have missed such an easy catch? Pay attention!" James closed his eyes briefly whilst he grinded his teeth together. He really wasn't in the mood for this, it was cold, it was raining, and his hands were so numb that he had the feeling that if he tried to move them, they'd simply stick to the broomstick like a tongue on a ice lolly, fresh from the freezer. Whether he was Remus's older brother or not, James was convinced that Rome Lupin was a bastard and a slave driver, who else would have the Gryffindor Qudditch team out in such conditions? 

"Did you hear me Potter?" the older boy yelled again, bringing his broomstick closer to the stationary boy. James looked up at him gripping numb fingers slightly tighter on the smooth wood, eyes flashing from behind his glasses.

            "Yes Lupin I heard you" he snapped back severely agitated, "I'm surprised the whole stadium and the school hasn't the way you've been bellowing!" Rome's pale blue eyes narrowed slightly as he considered the angry boy. 

There was no doubt in his mind that Potter was a fantastic player, he had a control on the broom that was rarely seen, almost as if he was able to meld into it, his hand eye correlation was the best out of the chasers as well. Rome had no doubt the boy would make an impact on the world someday. It wasn't even as if he hated the boy, on the contrary he was fond of the three boys who had befriended his younger brother and made him smile. It was just that James was so damn arrogant that it drove the Captain wild.

            "Potter" he warned his voice barely heard over the rushing winds.

            "Can we get a move on, It's bloody freezing and I've stuff to do" Both turned to see Darren Wood glaring at them through grey eyes "Continue this on the ground" Rome nodded slightly at his friend who was looking mightily cold and pissed off,

            "It's getting dark as well" Connie Mills pointed out swiftly coming up and indicating the darkening sky with a tilt of her head. James sighed heavily watching his breath come out in a puff of mist in front of him and allowed himself a quick scan of the stands. A grin covered his face as he saw the three familiar figures of Sirius, Remus And Peter, sitting there wrapped up snugly in many thick layers in amongst a crowd of mostly empty seats. It was rare of them to ever miss one of his practices and even then it was normally only Remus who did, through circumstances that couldn't be helped.

            "Fine" Rome sighed in defeat "I guess we'll call it a day then." A whoop went up around the Gryffindor team causing Rome to shake his head as a reluctant grin came to his face, "The way you all moan, it's as if you don't even like playing Qudditch and practicing to win the cup."

            "Oh we do," Sarah Andrews, the second beater, assured him, "we just don't like doing it in the freezing cold."

            "Or the rain." Darren added with a grin.

            "Or when it's so dark I can barely even see my face let alone a tiny, incredibly fast little golden ball" the seeker, Robert Hammond, said at this point flying up to them, the small ball firmly in his hand.

            "Fine, fine, I get the point, I need a group talk though when we get back in the common room so I'll see you when you all get dressed, I won't keep you long." He smiled again and gracefully flew to the ground, the others following calling to each other as they did.

            "When was the last time we heard that?" Connie shouted with a grin

            "Last game" Sarah shouted back, laughing as she lightly jumped off onto the ground, "and every time we've ever played!". James remained silent, a crease marring his brow slightly, that practice definitely had not gone as well for him as he expected of himself, Rob had done as well as usual, Connie and Spencer were as good as ever and Sarah and Jonathan were simply great beaters. It was just him who was rubbish it seemed.

            He sighed and stomped into the changing room where Rome and Darren joked around, unconsciously ignoring him, James was glad, the last thing he needed at that very second was Rome to start giving him another lecture.

            "You ok James?" James frowned as he looked up and was confronted by a pair of dark brown eyes looking into his. He blinked taking in the good-looking face and well-kept black hair and spoke,

            "Yeah Spence I'm as great as ever." Spencer Hill frowned at the younger boy, for someone who was meant to be as great as ever he sure wasn't looking happy and Spence knew from past experience that when James was happy, the world knew about it. He now shrugged

            "You were good out there today," he commented lightly as he took off his t-shirt to reveal a nicely toned stomach and chest. James nodded absently running a hand through his hair.

            "Sure I was" Spence glanced at him through the corner of his eye and nodded his head, pulling his shirt on as he did

            "You were, you shouldn't be so hard on yourself. You're only 14, not many people could do what you do you know." James shrugged off his own t-shirt and rolled his shoulders round trying to gain some feeling back into them, his fingers were beginning to painfully come to life.

            "14" he repeated, ignoring most of what Spence had said "The bloody youngest in the squad by two years" Spence grinned at him

            "Someone has to be, it used to be me, so its good you're here now, you get all the pranks and dares instead" an unwilling grin came to James's face as the other boy winked and nudged him with his elbow.

            "You mean they try" He retorted. Spencer laughed out loud

            "They'll find your weakness James, they always do, and then they'll exploit it at every opportunity, trust me on this, being a Marauder won't save you" James shook his head,

            "Not likely, my secrets are well kept." he boasted then looked curiously at the older boy "And so your weakness was?" he prompted. Spence shook his head

            "A secret from the likes of you Potter" he remarked kindly "See ya in the common room, you might want to hurry up though. You know what Rome is like for pacing and grumbling when he's kept waiting long." he grinned brightly at James then left. James cast a quick glance around him and groaned. Rome and Darren were nowhere in sight. He was already late. 

Within 10 minutes he was sprinting up the staircase towards the common room, ignoring the portraits to the side of him who were either cheering him on or giving him a disapproving look as he passed. He flung the password at the fat lady and sprinting in, allowing himself to pause and grin at his three friends who were in their usual seats by the fire and dropped in one of the chairs to the side, where the other team were. He saw Spencer glance at his watch and raise a disapproving eyebrow

            "15 minutes late, why Potter I believe that's a new record for you" he teased, clapping slowly "Congratulations!"

            "He'll beat it" Sarah remarked at Spencer, blue eyes twinkling in the bright light. Connie looked unconvinced, tapping her finger absently against her lower lip.

            "I don't know, remember, this is James we're talking about, I've heard rumours that him and the rest of his little gang are impossible to wake up"

            "If they were" Sarah pointed out in a mock serious voice "Then young Potter wouldn't be here now" Spencer nodded

            "So true, so true" James broke in at this point

            "I'm not that bad!" he said sticking up for himself since no one else seemed to be doing it "I'm rarely late"

            "Really?" Darren scoffed, sitting himself in one of the chairs, he sent a lazy grin in James's direction "I wouldn't say that to Rome if I was you, he's still pissed off about the last meeting" James looked thoughtful.

            "Don't you remember, 2 weeks ago" Connie prompted. James thoughtful expression remained; you could almost see the cogs turning in his head.

            "Can't say that I do, it's a vague memory if that"

            "You arrived half an hour late after doing some wild scheme with Black, Pettigrew and my brother" Rome announced at this point, they all looked up to see if he was angry but instead was smiling. "Like I said this won't take long" 

            "Bollocks" someone coughed, in a crude attempt at being inconspicuous Rome turned to Spence with a questioning look

            "Everything ok there Hill?" he asked pleasantly "That's quite the cough you have, shall I escort you to Madam Pomphrey?" Spence shook his head

            "No just clearing my throat Lupin, you carry on with the wonderful speech you've chosen to bless us with this evening"

            "Come on" Robert said with pleading green-blue eyes "Dinner's soon and I'm starving, everyone has already eaten bar us" he said rather resentfully.

            "Yeah and I have a date tonight" Sarah announced, immediately Connie turned to her and squealed

            "You have oh my god, you kept that quiet, what's his name? What house? Is he cute?" Sarah grinned back blushing a little at the sudden interest and went to answer when Rome cut over her forcefully.

            "As I was about to say-" a quick glance round showed them to finally all be listening at last, "-there's no doubt that we are the best team, as usual. We always are but for some reason winning the cup always seems to be slightly out of our grasp, this year however it will change."

            "Hear, hear" Darren said banging on the table showing his support, a talk with Rome was always amusing because he always lost himself, the team always tried to spur him on. The most memorable occasion was when Rome had gotten himself revved up into a frenzy pepping the team before a big match, to the point where his face was a brilliant shade of pink, and he had with a sudden outburst, taken of his shoe and thrown it at an innocent first year who had merely coughed as he'd walked past.

            "I'm 17 now and this is my last year as captain and I'll be damned if I see the Quidditch cup in the hands of a slimy…"

            "Yeah" the girls said together, grinning as they got into the spirit of the Captain's words, they knew who he was talking about

            "Greasy…" Rome continued his voice becoming louder as he spoke each word

            "More, more" the boys joined Sarah and Connie in their chant this time even James as depressed as he was feeling couldn't help but get into the mood of things chanting the same as the others were and ignoring the amused look the other Marauders were shooting at him, The team only becoming silent when Rome continued

            "Good for nothing Slytherin" Rome looked quite fierce for a second, blue eyes glinting and his teeth grinding together as if he was ready to find a couple of Slytherins and start a rumble right there and then. "The Slytherin team is nothing compared to ours, we can crush them with our skills but they use foul methods and it's those foul methods that help them win." He ended off almost talking to himself.

            "We could just use the same methods back?" Robert suggested hesitantly then nearly flinched as Rome's passion filled eyes flickered to him.

            "No" he roared attracting the rest of the common room's attention "We'll never lower ourselves to do anything like the Slytherins, we don't need to cheat to win like they do." He looked around them all individually "I have faith in you all," his eyes landed on James, who stared back meeting the eyes full on "and I know we can do this. We have the best seeker out of the four houses" Robert grinned, his eyes brightening even as he spoke

            "Not as good as Russell Johns, the Ravenclaw one" he pointed on but Rome brushed his statement aside with a wave of the hand.

            "He's lazy" he said "You're not, that's the difference, we have the best beaters as well no one can get by them"

            "Damn right" Darren said coming to his feet and punching the air, if there was anyone who took it as seriously as Rome it was his best friend and second in command Darren, "Me and Sarah rock" Sarah clapped adding her agreement, grinning all the while, it was impossible to be serious at these meetings.

            "The chasers are…" Rome stopped lost for words and just indicated the three instead beaming.

            "The keeper's not bad either, we could do better though" Spence remarked with a laugh a teasing look on his face

            "Yeah he's gotten a bit podgy recently" Connie replied giggling. Rome rolled his eyes

            "Sure" he replied patting a trim stomach "So fat I can barely walk" the squad laughed "That's all I have to say right now, we're gonna win this, I can feel it in my bones" he looked solemn for a moment then grinned and jumped up "I'm off to the library" he made his way to the door after this announcement

            "Leaving so soon" Sarah shouted after him

            "Yeah you doing work what a joke" Robert yelled after him, Rome turned round and winked

            "Work?" he repeated "I didn't mention anything about work" he grinned and walked out the common room, quickly turning back and saying something in French to Remus who looked confused for a second before nodding his head then Rome was gone.

            "Great captain" Connie said with a smile "Rather scary but quite cute."

            "Scary" Spence said with a smile "Bloody insane about Qudditch you mean." he stood up, "I'm off to see my older sister quickly, see ya later." James watched him go then stood up himself

            "You did good today" Robert suddenly said "You'll be the best Chaser yet y' know?" he went to say more but Connie jumped him with a pillow and began whacking him with good will, yelling as she did

            "Better than me? Never! Eat pillow Hammond" James wearily made his way over to where the others sat and collapsed into his favourite chair, which Remus had gotten out for him

            "How was it then?" Sirius asked looking at him keenly, he did not seeming majorly happy nor miserable.

            "It was great and I got praise and everything, the only bad thing was Rome yelling at me." Remus sighed and looked up.

            "My brother's like that." He said with a shrug, "He wants to win, you're good and he knows it, that's why he picked you and not Andrea Roberts to be the chaser," James breathed out loudly

            "Yeah, well he's really acting like he regrets it" Sirius frowned

            "Naw, you're just tired," he said casually. Peter looked at him

            "No doubt some food and sleep will do you good" he looked past James and grinned, "You know what else may cheer you up?" he remarked, James shrugged still looking glum

            "What?" he replied  

            "Lily Evans just entered the room" James remained motionless for a minute then the next his head was flying round and a lovelorn grin covered his face as the girl he had been staring at in the library walked in, tall and slim with red hair and emerald green eyes she was extremely pretty and it was becoming public knowledge that the chaser liked her desperately. Unfortunately though she seemed to hate him in return.

            "Hi Lily" he said brightly as she stalked past on the way to the girls dormitory running a hand through his unruly hair in a pointless attempt to make it appear more controlled. Lily glanced uninterested at both him and Sirius who simply watched her with a bored look, she looked over at Peter in disinterest but smiled sweetly at Remus,

            "Hello Remmie, you look well." Remus smiled back nervously looking cautiously at James who had suddenly stiffened

            "Err… Hi Lily, you look well too" Lily smiled at him as she ascended the stairs, once she was gone, James turned to Remus with a glare, he held his hands up in defence "She spoke to me, not the other way round and I couldn't be rude and ignore her" James continued looking at him then sighed, his face relaxing into a stupid grin

            "She so wants me" Peter glanced at Remus and Sirius with a raised eyebrow

            "Did we just see the same scene as he did? Or did I blink and see something completely different" Sirius grinned as he patted Peter's arm

            "Nope we all saw it except Lover boy there" Remus grinned as well then glanced at his watch. He jumped up and casually ran a hand through his head, the other three looked at him in surprise,

            "How do I look?" he demanded surprisingly, Sirius made a face and frowned 

            "The same as you always do, as if you have a huge stick up yo…."

            "Stop right there Siri" Remus warned "Or I'll have to beat you once again" Sirius held his hands up, like Remus had done only a short time earlier and became muted though his eyes still looked curious

            "You look fine" Peter assured him, Remus grinned at him

            "Cheers Peter" he said "Right I'm off see you later"

            "Where you going?" James asked finally dragging himself out of his thoughts

            "Library" Remus replied instantly

            "You need to know how you look because you're going to the library?" Peter replied in confusion, a slightly suspicious look dawning on his face as he looked at the werewolf who suddenly seemed interested in everything else bar them.

            "Yeah well… see ya" he ran out the common room before they could say anything else

            "Well that was interesting" Sirius replied still staring at the entrance to the common room with a frown, James nodded

            "I've never known Remus to ask that question before" Peter added looking thoughtful "About him looking good I mean" James shrugged

            "That's because he already knows he looks good" he replied, " Just like we always do, there's something suspicious going on" Sirius tore his eyes away from the entrance and glanced at James

            "So what did you find out?" he demanded, James frowned

            "I haven't spoken to my mate if that what you mean" he replied, Sirius nodded impatiently

            "Yeah but you must of spoken to Spence" James made a face "you just spent all that time with him"

            "I completely forgot, I know now that they have an older sister though" Peter rolled his eyes

            "Yeah that's gonna help" he muttered, James fixed a glare on him and although Peter met his eyes at first he soon dropped them and apologised, once he had James continued

            "I was so pissed off with Rome that I wasn't thinking" Sirius nodded

            "We could tell from the ground" he conceded "You'll have to find out soon though, Remmie's being stubborn as hell, I have more luck of changing my mothers views then finding out about his secret" his face darkened for a second and he became quiet so Peter continued

            "Her birthday's in May" he said "Don't know the date though" Sirius nodded

            "2 months younger then Remmie" James stood up

            "I'm off to dinner, we had to skip it for training so I'll catch you later, I'll talk to Spence alright and see what I can get" the other two nodded, he waved goodbye and jogged out of the common room, half his mind on Remus the other half on Quidditch. Just how was he going to prove to Rome Lupin that he belonged on the squad as much as any other player was? It was a mystery but he was going to solve it.

There you go, I hope you enjoy it. You know the drill, pleasant and helpful reviews below, flames above to the back box.

**I'll update soon ok!**

**Hannio xxxx**


	4. I get by with a little help from my frie...

Homework and Hormones

By Hannio

Chapter Four

I get by with a little help from my friends

DISCLAIMER – **None of the characters that are mentioned are mine except Professor Jones**

AUTHOR NOTE – **Here's chapter four and as you may have guessed it's Pete's turn, you find out his problem and learn more about Sirius's problem this turn.**

**            I've brought their ages up to 14 so there in the fourth year, it just makes more sense and all so sorry about that, it doesn't change anything though.**

            Peter groaned as the seam of his bag broke, spilling his belongings all across the corridor, near the girls' toilets. With a muffled cursed he dropped to his knees and began scooping them up, he muttered a quick spell he had seen the other three perform countless times to fix his bag and began throwing his belongings back in, grumbling irritably as he did.

            "What's this, a rat in its natural habitat on the floor in dirt" Peter looked up with a frown and almost groaned out loud as he saw Severus Snape glaring down at him a nasty smirk playing across his mouth this was all he needed to make his day even worse the it already was, Peter stood up, matching the glare.

            "What's this, a Slytherin actually coming out of it dark slimy cave? What's wrong, decided to come out and see how the normal people live?" he was quite proud of his cuss, though his slight smile of triumph quickly disappeared as Snape whipped out a wand and pointed it at him

            "What was that?" he remarked slowly, Peter weighed his options up, his wand was in the bottom of his bag, the other three were nowhere in sight and the last thing he wanted to be was cursed. Grinding his teeth together he mumbled

            "Nothing" Snape looked amused 

            "Nothing without your friends are you Pettigrew? Always dependant on them, I'm surprised that they put up with you chasing them around like a lost dog and sucking up to them just so they'll like you. They were probably glad to be rid of you for a while" Peter trembled slightly though he wasn't sure whether it was because of his mounting anger or a feeling of miserable hurt that had settled itself in his chest. Instead he spoke in a voice that trembled slightly

            "Yeah, well at least I have people I can call friends, I never see anyone with you, why's that? So much grease in your hair that people pass you off for a muggle fuel tank for one of their contraptions? Or is it just that no one can see pass your huge nose?" Snape's face whitened and he held out his wand, pointing it at Peter's chest. The blond boy swallowed hard, it definitely looked like he had gone too far this time and there was no one around to give him a hand. He closed his eyes and waited

            "I wouldn't do that if I was you" his eyes flew open and he turned slightly around to see Remus glaring at Snape with his own wand out. The younger boy stepped up to his side and spoke again "If you're going to curse someone, curse someone with a wand out who could actually fight back." Peter almost rolled his eyes. Remus was obsessed with being fair. He would never attack anyone if they didn't have a wand out, nor would he do anything extremely under handed, it was an admirable quality to have but when the other three wanted to do something extra special to the Slytherins, they could always count on his not being involved and dampening their fun with his reproachful looks, several times the looks have dampened it so much that either James or Sirius would declare the prank no fun and not do it anymore.

            A smile came to Peter's face as he saw a slight glimmer of fear in Snape's eyes, it was a well known fact that Remus Lupin was one of the best Defence against the Dark arts students out there, the only one who could ever beat him in duelling, except the teachers was Sirius and that in itself was a rarity.

            "You're lucky this time Pettigrew but next time your little friend won't be there to fight your battles for you." Remus shook his head in disgust

            "Just get lost slime head." he called after the boy who slunk away, a bitter grimace on his face. When they were both sure he was gone, they turned to each other, Remus putting his wand away casually "You ok?" he asked, concern in his face and voice "He didn't curse you before I got here did he?" Remus cast him a quick once over to see if there was any sign of something strange about him. Peter shook his head

            "No" he answered, "you showed up before he had a chance" Remus nodded slowly.

            "He's such a Git" he proclaimed then sighed "Common room?" Peter looked at him considering. The other boy seemed tired and the fact that he was trying not to frown yet failing miserably, gave Peter the impression that Remus was suffering from another one of his headaches. The common room was the last place he needed to go and Peter did owe him one.

            "Library?" he suggested slowly, speaking the name of the last place he wanted to be right now but the one place that would give Remus the quiet he needed to get rid of his headache. His plan worked as Remus's eyes lit up and he nodded, a slight amount of energy coming to him

            "Cool" he stated, turning round and facing the other direction. The two of them began walking slowly

            "So um, I thought you were with James and Sirius anyway? Not that I'm not grateful or anything, because trust me I am" Peter ended hastily. Remus shrugged ignoring his friends comment.

            "I went for a walk, it was too noisy in the common room and James and Sirius were showing off to a few girls so I thought I'd make my escape before they turned their attention on me" Peter looked confused

            "James and Sirius or the girls?" he asked, Remus smiled slightly

            "The girls" he replied, Peter gave him a long look

            "What would be wrong with that?" he asked slowly. Remus shrugged

            "Nothing at all" he replied, "It's just…" he hesitated "the type that I would like girl wise would not be the kind they would like and it's the type they like that surrounds them, you know?" 

            "You mean you prefer Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw girls? The interesting clever ones, or the nice loyal ones" Peter replied with a knowing look, inwards he was feeling quite excited by the fact that he was going to find out the thing that Sirius was desperate to know. It felt kinda nice to know something the others wouldn't. He heard Remus sigh and look at him, a probing expression on his face

            "Perhaps" was all he said, "It doesn't matter anyway" he replied "So anyway, why were you there?" Remus expression turned to curiosity

            "Professor Jones wanted to see me about something" he looked worried for a second, not for long, but long enough for Remus to grow a little concerned.

            "Everything ok?" Peter sighed again

            "Not really, but we'll talk in the library about it ok?" Remus nodded then turned away, they soon reached the big doors leading to the library and entered. While Peter got them a table, Remus drifted off down one of the aisles picking a few random books. With a sigh Peter looked at all the work he had to do. It was already 7 in the evening and things were not looking good by any means. Remus returned with three books and placed them on the side, he folded his arms and placed them on the table and stared expectantly at him

            "Well then, what's wrong? I haven't seen you this stressed since Sirius used a spell to cut your hair and accidentally gave you an Elvis quiff dyed luminous pink" Peter shuddered at the memory, What had started as a simple trim had soon turned into a nightmare and he had to go round school for 3 days with shocking hair.

            "It's work" he finally said, Remus frowned

            "Work? As in school work?" he questioned, Peter rolled his eyes and replied sarcastically

            "No Remmie the work I do in the evening for a strip bar. Yes, school work" Remus raised one eyebrow at him and Peter felt his face flush, slumping his shoulders "Sorry bout that" he said quietly "I'm just stressed, as you said"

            "So what is the problem with your work?" Remus asked calmly. Peter took a deep breath, at least Remus sounded soothing, which helped his nerves slightly. One glance in the kind eyes in front of him convinced Peter that Remus was the one to confide in. He would never laugh at him like the others may have done.

            "I saw McGonnagall today" he said shakily "She said if my marks don't buck up then I… I" he stopped and bit his lip. 

            "You'll what?" Remus replied quietly, his gaze never leaving his friends face. Peter met his eyes boldly, his eyes daring him to laugh as he spoke

            "I'll have to repeat the year" Remus jerked, his arm hitting the pile of books by him and sending them crashing to the floor, he ignored them and the shhh he got from other studying students though he quickly picked the books up before the librarian came to investigate.

            "Repeat the year?" he said in disbelief, setting them down on the table again. He shook his head "They wouldn't" Peter laughed bitterly.

            "They can and they will, I have to do well in these exams or I'm gone" Remus looked away, biting his lip in shock. Peter watched him with a sad smile, at any other time he would have been happy that he had managed to shock the unshockable one of them but he found himself wishing that it wasn't by these means.

            "Well," Remus said finally turning to look at Peter again "Well we'll all just have to help you" he stated firmly, a determined glint in his eyes "The Marauders stick together and you're not being left behind." He frowned "Now lets think, your best subject is Potions right?" Peter nodded

            "The only lesson I'm good in" he countered miserably. Remus nodded

            "That's good cause the rest of us aren't exactly what you would call good. I'll help you with Herbology and defence against the dark arts; James can help you with Transfiguration, Sirius with Charms. Erm the pair of them are good at Care of magical animals. What else do you take?" he asked

            "Divination" it was Remus's turn to roll his eyes at that 

            "Sirius and James take that don't they?" he asked, when Peter nodded Remus smiled "See you're sorted between us all we'll get you through"

            "Through what?" a new voice said at this point. The two boys turned to see James and Sirius pulling out seats and joining them. Even in his depressed mood, Peter couldn't help but smile at Sirius's obvious discomfort at being in the library, the navy blue eyes kept on flickering around the shelves of books as if they were going to bite him.

            "Erm, what you doing here?" Peter questioned absently biting his fingernails. It was a bad habit, something he only did when he was stressed or nervous about something and he was feeling both of those emotions right now.

            "We were looking for Remmie" Sirius stated turning his eyes onto Peter "We'd noticed he'd done a runner and decided to track him down and see what he was up to" Sirius cast a quick suspicious look at Remus, who either didn't see it or ignored it because he spoke, directing it to both James and Sirius.

            "I'm glad you came looking for me actually, saved me time on tracking you down" James frowned

            "You were looking for us?" he said in surprise, then he frowned "What's up?" he looked at both Peter and Remus; Peter met the hazel eyes directly on, hoping his feelings weren't in his eyes. It was ok for Remus to know, he understood but Peter wanted more than anything for James and Sirius to respect him. He looked up to both of them, especially James. They were everything he wanted to be and everything he knew he wasn't. The hazel eyes moved away and Remus spoke to him, in the same soothing tone he had used before

            "Do you want me to tell them?" he asked gently. Peter shrugged and nodded jerkily

            "If you want" he said quietly, trying to appear nonchalant though clearly avoiding the 3 pairs of eyes focused on him. He listened quietly as Remus began to inform the others in hushed tones "Pete went to see McGonagall today about his work and she told him that if he didn't start improving his grades then well…" he hesitated for a minute, giving the said boy a careful glance before continuing "Then next year Pete would be made to repeat this year and we'll be separated" a silence followed which made Peter feel all the more embarrassed.

            "Were those her exact words Pete?" James said seriously "If you didn't improve then you'll be left behind" Peter nodded shamefully, not trusting his voice, hearing them say it was making him feel a whole lot worse then when he said in his head

            "It's not going to happen" Sirius said determinedly "We'll sort something out, we always do" James nodded as Peter looked at the pair of them with something similar to wonderment

            "We won't desert you Pete, we'll help you get those marks, we're all your best mates and we're all here to look out for each other. We just gotta figure out how we're gonna do this, that's all" he promptly folded his arms, leant back in his chair and tilted his head up to the ceiling narrowing his eyes in thought when Remus spoke

            "I think I've got it sorted" he said mildly amused at Sirius's serious determination "Pete, do you have any after school activities we don't know of? Any extra lessons?" Peter considered for a moment then nodded, lowering his eyes to the smooth wooden surface of the table

            "Yeah Tuesday evenings I have extra Transfiguration." Remus nodded

            "We can all give up some of our evenings to help him" he stated.  For a minute Sirius and James looked horrified before they glanced at him and nodded, Remus caught the looks but continued "We'll will of course each have time off though, we've all work to do as well, now let see, I have duelling club on a Thursday evening and Herbology at Lunch on a Monday.

            "Loser" Sirius coughed out and grinned innocently when Remus shot him a glare

            "I'll help you on Wednesday and Friday then, we'll do Herbology on the Wednesday and Dark Arts on the Friday, sound good?" Peter smiled brightly at him and got a quill out and some parchment, he quickly drew a rough timetable and wrote Remus's name in the times. 

            "That's fine" he said warmly, Remus smiled back and spoke again, turning to James

            "James, I was thinking you could help Pete with Transfiguration since you're the best at it and also give him a hand with care for magical creatures and divination" again scorn came into Remus's voice as he uttered the last subject, suppressing a shudder of distaste. His views on that particular subject were well known.

            "I can do that but remember I have Qudditch practice twice a week on a Monday and Thursday" Remus frowned

            "Er Tuesday and Saturday sound good?" James nodded slowly; he turned to Pete as he wrote it down

            "The only time I won't be able to do it is if we have a match" Sirius waved him away with a grin

            "Fear not dearest James, I happen to be pretty good at Transfiguration myself so if need be I'll take over your lesson with him on that odd occasion, if not Remmie can do it" Remus nodded encouragingly at him and smiled

            "Great, so that leaves you Sirius to help him in charms and the same as James sound ok?" Sirius nodded

            "Give me plenty of warning though" he stated folding his arms behind his head and closing his eyes "I'll need to know when I can go on dates or not" James and Remus rolled their eyes while Peter smirked, it was nice to know that when his life was going bad Sirius was still the same. He looked at them all and spoke

            "I… you guys… I" he coughed before he continued, wiping his sweaty palms on his robe "I really appreciate you going through all this trouble for me, I don't know how I can repay you" the three other faces smiled as they looked at him, eyes warming.

            "It's no trouble what so ever Pete, we're happy to do it for you" Remus stated gently, Sirius nodded

            "You're one of us and we look after our own" he added, James smiled

            "After all your problem is our problem, we all get affected by it" Peter smiled and nodded

            "As it should be" he ended. He sighed and looked around his eyes focusing on a small boy with black hair and worried looking brown eyes, he was fidgeting around as if he was covered in moving insects as the eyes moved frantically around. He spoke not taking his eyes off the boy "Sirius isn't that your little brother?" Sirius sat up and turned round in his chair to look at the boy as the rest of them did.

            "Yep that's definitely Regulus" James said with a curious look, "I wonder what he's doing in the library" Remus laughed slightly

            "It might be a foreign concept to you and Siri but people do come here to study and read, it's probably that"

            "I see no books," Sirius said in a surprisingly serious tone. He pushed his chair back and got to his feet, eyes never leaving the small figure, Remus shook his head

            "He probably hasn't been in here that often and is trying to look for a book or something, he is only 11 after all, won't be a sec, I'm just gonna go and help him quickly" he stood up and went to walk over to the boy when Sirius grabbed him by the arm and flung him back into his seat

            "Stay where you are Remus, I'll deal with him, he's my brother so you just park it" he said without his usual warm tone. The three remaining boys swapped confused startled look as the tallest of them stalked over to his brother. They weren't sure what happened but Regulus first looked shocked to see him, then a mutinous expression came over the young face as Sirius spoke to him, he'd obviously said something because Sirius went red and went to make a grab for him but the other boy evaded him and ran for it out of the library before Sirius had even recovered himself. He made his way back to the table in a foul mood picking up his bag and slinging it over his shoulder

            "See you later" he growled at them sourly then left without even a glance back.

            "What was all that about?" Peter asked finally. Remus and James looked at each other with worried expression

            "I don't know myself" Remus admitted slowly, "James, what about you? You know him better than any of us, his past at least" James made a face

            "Not the details, Sirius hardly ever talks about his family. The only thing I know for certain is that Regulus is his only sibling though he has loads of cousins" 

            "Like?" Peter asked, James sighed

            "Bellatrix and Narcissa in Slytherin well Bellatrix has left but she was in it, Andromeda was in Ravenclaw and a few others I think"

            "I wouldn't want to be related to those two Slytherins" Peter said with a shudder "They're a pair of the worse kind" the other two nodded, finally James got to his feet

            "Well, he's not going to reappear here" he said sensibly "It's 7.30 now so it's time for dinner, we might as well go and eat and if he doesn't turn up then we'll hunt him down later" Remus nodded

            "Sounds good, Pete, its Wednesday today, so do you want to start tonight? I've done my work so I can help you with the essay on it and stuff. I won't do it for you mind, just give you a helpful shove in the right direction" Peter nodded even as James spoke

            "Speaking of shoving, I can't believe Sirius shoved you out of the way like that, he certainly wasn't being gentle" Remus shrugged

            "It wasn't really a shove" he defended "Anyway the sooner we find him the sooner we'll know" they nodded and made they way out of the library. Once outside the library Peter couldn't help but sigh. Not only did he have the entire problem with his schoolwork and now all the extra tuition but he also needed to help solve Remus's problem and now Sirius's it seemed. It was definitely going to be a full year for them, no doubt about that.

Here you go, my chapter on Pete/Siri is finished and no it's not a romantic pairing, next chapter should be up soon I hope. 

**Please Review, flamers to the top, actual reviewers to the bottom.**

**Cheers**

**Hannio xxxx**


	5. Fight!

Homework and Hormones

By

Hannio

Chapter Five

Fight

**DISCLAIMER**** – Nope not mine**

**AUTHOR NOTE**** – This is the last update till the 18th of September so I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Next chapter fingers crossed will be in later September. Enjoy**

Sirius glanced around his surroundings and gave a loud sigh. After the incident with Regulus in the library he had hurried away from the other three and gone up to their dormitory, grabbing a thick black cloak and leaving the warmth of the room to descend into the chill of the outside. He had been wandering around aimlessly for 2 hours now, perhaps a little more and even though he was starting to shiver with cold and his fingers were beginning to feel numb he had no desire in him to go back into the great castle that was looming just behind him.

He knew exactly what would happen if he did. James would take one look at him and then bombard him with questions about what had happened and James had an annoying way of not stopping and giving him peace until he knew every single detail there possibly was. Peter would also look at him with no doubt wide eyes and an anxious expression as if he expected Sirius to blow up any minute, he would spend his efforts skirting around the subject and dragging the conversation away from it anyway he could. Pete was good at that, he could tell when something shouldn't be touched upon and did everything he could to make sure it didn't happen. Then there would be Remus, Sirius stopped walking and instead glared at the ground, a puff of warm breath swirling out in front of him in the bitter cold air. Remus would give him that pitying look the one that would also be tinged with disappointment and sympathy, occasionally he would pat his arm as well and Sirius hated it, the mere thought of it would irritate the hell out of him. He didn't want Remus to view him with pity and sympathy, like you would an old lady that had fallen over in the street. He was more then capable of looking after himself and his issues but those looks from Remus always made him feel that perhaps he couldn't, maybe he was as helpless as the expression suggested. It was only Remus who could make him doubt himself in that way and only Remus who could undo the doubt.

He looked around him once more, eyes drawing to the endlessly dark sky, wisps of smoky charcoal grey clouds streaked past pin prick dots of twinkling stars and he sighed again, thoughts shifting to awe the infinite depth of that view. A voice suddenly spoke to him, knocking him clean out of his reverie.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the great Sirius Black on his own with none of his little friends around him" Sirius back straightened as the voice continued "there was such high hope for you, thank god there's your brother to take care of it all instead" Sirius turned round and confronted Snape with a look of disgust and disbelief on his face. Snape was standing there dressed similarly to Sirius and holding his wand in front of him; he had used the lumos spell to ignite the surrounding area in a bright white light extending from the shaft of wood,

"Snivellus" Sirius remarked running a hand through his hair out of habit "You're actually daring to talk to me? My aren't you brave when the sun goes down, why could that be I wonder, could it be because it's your natural habitat to be skulking around in the dark so no one need witness the horror of your hideous face" he watched as the cocky smug grin melted into a bitter scowl, Sirius continued as Snape remained glaring murderously in silence "And what would a complete moron like you know about my brother anyway, you spend your life nosing in dark art books trying to learn forbidden hexes, have you even noticed that you have no friends, even in your own house? Ever wondered why?" the look of loathsome hatred continued on Snape's face a few moments longer before it melted away and he instead twisted his face into a strange half smile, as conceited black eyes began glittering in the light of the wand

"Oh I know far more then you think I do Black." He spoke in a smooth voice that set the hairs on Sirius arms up "Far more then you and your pathetic friends would want me to" Sirius watched him for a second scowling to himself before he snorted, turning away the sound loud in the quietness surrounding the pair of them

"Pull the other one Snape, you know nothing so stop trying to delude yourself into thinking you're cool by talking such crap, because cool is definitely something you never will be, or liked, or even tolerated, wherever you go people will laugh at you" Snape ignored the comment as if Sirius had never spoken and continued his own little speech

"I know about James's little problem, trying so hard to be good at Quidditch and knowing he's the worst on the squad, yesterdays news, barely hanging in there, one wrong move and he'd be thrown out and replaced. How would his precious parents and his precious sister deal with that, how would the Gryffindors deal with that? It would be such a high fall for Potter to take, let's just hope his broom doesn't hit him on the way down." The smile widened as Sirius turned back and narrowed his eyes at him "then there's thick little loser boy Pettigrew he tries so hard doesn't he? Yet nothing he does is ever good enough. The first one in 50 years to be threatened with staying down a year, how wonderful he must feel but why should he worry when he has friends like you, friends who don't care what happens to him but let him tag along with you so he can offer you all adoration and praise." He mimicked a lovelorn gaze up at the sky cupping his hands over his heart, then cackled at his own impression. "He'll never be anything except a loser and a failure"

"Shut up" Sirius snapped his hands making their way into fists

"Oh, oh wait, and then there's Lupin" Snape continued unfazed, and stifling down his chuckles. Sirius's eyes widened before they narrowed into slits again and he began gritting his teeth together "little Lupin, always looking so pale and unwell, does he have a disease? I hope so, if he dies it'll do us all a favour, every Lupin is bad news especially him" Sirius took a step forward the rage overwhelming him but Snape continued still "And then there's you, the great Sirius Black. How does it feel to be so despised by your own flesh and blood? None of them would care so much to piss on you if you were on fire, if you were to die today they wouldn't cry, they'd probably throw a party. You're so completely unwanted by everyone who meets you, so hated by your family, something that will never change for who need's you when they've got Regulus? The good son to make up for the disgrace that you are. You see Black, I see more then you think I do." There was a silence between the two boys as they both stared at each other, one with a superior smug look and the other with a sour expression tainting a normally beautiful face. Sirius moved with the speed of a wild cat and slammed his fist into Snape's face with a staggering force the smack echoing across the chill breeze. Snape landed hard on the grass with a short skid thumping his chin into the dirt, he moved onto his back and stared groggily at the tall enraged figure above him, there wasn't any time for contemplation though as Sirius grabbed the other boy by the collar and slammed him into a tree trunk, with a crack as his head connected. Terrified black eyes stared wide with fear into hateful icy blue ones

"Oh Snape" he said silkily "You aren't as clever as you'd like to think you are, lets take a moemt to reflect on your situation right now shall we? You're alone with me, on the edge of the forbidden forest, my worthless friends as you so eloquently put it aren't here to stop me ripping you pieces, and I'm pissed off as hell to the extent I think I will, so where does that leave you?" he slammed Snape's head into the trunk again "This is why you shouldn't make me mad, I'm not James, or Remus, or Peter, I do have a serious attitude problem if you cross my line." he slammed his head against it again enjoying the sound. The groggy expression in Snape's eyes grew glassier and more disorientated the more times that Sirius banged his head against the bark of the tree, there was only a weak amount of resistance on Snape's part, firstly because he was finding it hard to stay focused on anything but the blinding pain in his head and secondly because he knew it was hopeless. Black was a damn good fighter, he always had been and now Snape was at the receiving end of blow after blow

"Sirius what the hell are you doing?" Sirius paused in fright at the sound of his name being yelled, like the kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He turned in time to see two figures rushing at him then the breath knocked clean out of him as he was thrown to the ground. Snape dropped as well into a heap, his hands automatically going to head to cradle the bleeding area. Sirius was trying desperately to fight off the people holding him down, but both of them were surprisingly strong

"Get the fuck off me" Sirius yelled hysterically struggling all the more "Before I kill you, get off" he screamed the last words when suddenly he felt a stinging thump against his left cheek that sent stars across his vision, he blinked the stars away leaving him with only dissipating flashing spots as the red haze he had been seeing through lifted slightly. Sirius opened his eyes and found himself staring into a pair of shocked amber ones that portrayed more then a little concern. Sirius blinked again staring into the eyes properly for the first time, he could feel the streak of a couple of tears down the side of his face and the sound of his own ragged breathing filled his ears. Focusing on the gaze staring down at him he suddenly realised he hadn't been aware before how nice Remus's eyes were, how if you looked deep enough in them you could see little flecks of blue and silver, the sign of a dormant wolf surrounded by gold. He was so enthralled that he didn't even noticed Snape crawl away from the three of them, getting unsteadily to his feet and staggering his way back towards the school.

"Sirius what's wrong? What happened?" Remus said, Sirius shook his head the feeling of hatred bubbling again within him and he spoke in a very calm collected voice so alien for him in its icy manner

"If you don't get off me right now Remus then regardless of who you are I will be forced to hurt you" He watched in grim satisfaction as Remus's eyes widened before they narrowed and his face fell into a frown

"Don't threaten me Sirius" he said firmly "You'll regret it if you do" Sirius met the eyes again for a second before Remus looked away, his eyes going to the second person who Sirius had completely forgotten about. He lifted his head to see James holding his legs down in a punishing grip, a look of disappointment and disapproval etched on his features

"What the hell are you trying to prove Sirius?" James asked in a loud voice, a few birds took to the sky but other then that there was silence around them.

"Prove?" Sirius said "I'm not trying to prove anything to anyone what I'm trying to do however is make Snape hurt… a lot, perhaps even kill him as well while I'm at it" he kept his tone sociable watching as James and Remus exchanged another long look, Sirius continued "However you're making it rather difficult for me to do so, so will you please get the hell off of me now" James glanced around then nodded at Remus and the two of them stood up, brushing the dirt off their robes. Sirius dragged himself to his feet rubbing his cheek gingerly. Remus hadn't half hit him hard. He turned his attention to the space where Snape had been then made a cry of anger swinging his fist round into the tree and looking back round to face James and Remus who were watching him again with the same look of distress

"He's gone" he yelled pointing at the spot "Fucking Git got away when I hadn't finished with him yet" he swung round pointing at the two of them instead "This is all your fault, why the hell did you have to interfere in something that had absolutely nothing to do with you" James stepped forward

"It's a bloody good thing for you that me and Remmie got worried and came looking for your stupid ass" James yelled back, hazel eyes glinting angrily behind his glasses, he took another step forward "What the hell were we meant to do? Watch you beat Snape to a bleeding pulp? Watch you go too far? You could have killed him and to make it worse I think you actually enjoyed hurting him" Sirius took a step forward, a part of his mind was pointing out that he was being unreasonable and that James and Remus had actually done him a favour, but the comments of Regulus and Snape had brought his hurt and confusion to the surface and with it his temper making it hard for him to think properly.

"I wouldn't have killed the bastard though he bloody deserves it" Sirius said trying vainly to keep his voice down and from shaking, a part of his brain remembered that Remus didn't appreciate shouting all that much "But I would have hurt him and taught him a lesson he needs to learn. I am so sick and tired of him being everywhere we are, trying to expel us and I'm sick and tired of doing nothing about it. We let him get away with everything and I'm not going to stand for it anymore!" James crossed his arms and faced up to Sirius his next words dripping in scorn

"I see, so because he spies on us he deserves to be beaten to the point he could easily have gotten brain damage and then what would have happened?" James voice turned hard "You would have been expelled, the Marauders would be separated, you could have fucking destroyed not just Snape's life but his family as well"

"Don't be so fucking melodramatic Potter" Sirius snapped a slight feeling of guilt beginning to blossom in his chest "There was no way he would have got any of that" James laughed a bitter sound in the air

"Perhaps you didn't realise how hard you were slamming his head against the tree then, he was fucking nearly unconscious"

"Whatever, after what he said to me he deserves it. Oh yeah you didn't hear that did you" Sirius said nodding his head as he caught the quick frown of confusion on James's face "The things he was saying about you, me, Peter and Remus" Sirius eyes flickered to Remus before they flickered back to James and settled there "Who the fuck does he think he is that he can follow me here, insult me and my friends and think for even a split second that he could actually get away with it?"

"Fair enough Sirius" Remus said in a cooler voice then the other two had been using, he stepped forward to James's side as he continued "The fact is that regardless on what he said and did, what you did was out of line, you shouldn't have done it. You went way too far" James nodded folding his arms like a disapproving parent and gulling Sirius into a worse temper still. He had been trying to protect the two of them though neither seemed to understand that and yet appeared to resent him, they had the nerve to stand there and lecture him instead.

"Oh yes I forgot" he sneered looking at Remus who watched him back his eyes narrowing "I forgot how perfect you are Remus, how everyone adores you and loves you because what could be wrong with Remus? Well let me just apologise for not being you!" His voice cracked at those last few words, and his whole frame seemed to crumple as he slumped down to the ground, his back against the tree, he ran a shaky hand through his hair and refused to look up or let anyone see the emotional conflicts battling in his eyes. Remus watched him with exasperation.

"Sirius"

No answer

"Sirius, talk to us, what is wrong?"

"Fuck off" the words sounded bored and tired and firmly implied he didn't want to know any of them right now. Remus huffed and threw up his hands turning away

"I don't know why I even bother with you anymore. Look, I'm not perfect nor do I try to be. You just always have to be the centre of attention and I'm sick of it. Right now I am so pissed off with you that I don't even want to look at you so you can go fuck yourself mate as far as I'm concerned." he spat angrily before spinning around and stalking off in the direction of the castle, his back straight and his hands curled into fists at his side.

"Well done Sirius" James said turning to him and glaring "You're doing a fabulous job of pissing everyone off today. You've been a bastard to Remus, shoving him out the way earlier for no good reason, had a go at all of us, and tried to murder Snape. Now I want to know what the hell is wrong with you and what exactly you're playing at and I fucking want to know now understood?" Sirius tore his gaze away from the ground and snarled up at James.

"Get bent Potter," he snapped before dropping his head into his folded arms over his knees, shuddering. "Just leave me the hell alone" the now muffled voice pleaded weakly. James stood looking after him with a worried expression marring his gaze for several more moments before finally turning and slowly heading back after Remus. Just what the hell was going on with Sirius?

**A/N – There you go, hope you liked it, please review and let me know but no flames please!**


End file.
